Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Ben needs to master at least $192$ songs. Ben has already mastered $13$ songs. If Ben can master $10$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Ben will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Ben Needs to have at least $192$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 192$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 192$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 10 + 13 \geq 192$ $ x \cdot 10 \geq 192 - 13 $ $ x \cdot 10 \geq 179 $ $x \geq \dfrac{179}{10} \approx 17.90$ Since we only care about whole months that Ben has spent working, we round $17.90$ up to $18$ Ben must work for at least 18 months.